Cocinando al estilo Inazuma
by Princessfic
Summary: ¿Quieren reírse un buen rato con la cocina que harían los de Inazuma eleven? Entonces entren y dejen reviews para la selección de platillos que nuestros personajes realizarían para este programa televisivo de cocina.
1. Anuncio

**Bueno se que tengo muchos fics, pero este se hara con la ayuda de Yuko-chan, en primera he visto un montón de fics de preguntas, pero ¿Por qué no uno de cocina? Así que viendo imágenes se me vino la idea, ¡Suenen tambores! – se escucha el tamborileo – **

**¡Cocinando con los jugadores de Inazuma Eleven!, la idea me mato y será de bastante comedia, así que con Yuko nos mataremos para hacerlos ahogarse de la risa, pero para hacer este fic necesitamos sus reviews para dar ideas o mas bien elijan que plato les gustaría que los personajes de inazuma eleven, valen los del FFI, cocinen. El plato que quieran sea de cualquiera país, así que sin decir mas esperamos sus ideas para lograr que se rian sin parar y que el lugar termine en desastre digo que cocinen delicias XD. **

**Sin mas me despido, byeeee saludos y besos para todos XD**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola! Aquí esta el capi 1 de este gran programa que inciamos Yuko y yo, espero les guste y solo dire una advertencia: No nos hacemos responsables de paros cardiacos por risa o cosas a si, si es que se rien claro, bueno leen y no mueran ahora sin mas el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma eleven no nos perteneces sino goenji y fubuki serian nuestros y habría endaki**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Hikari: buenos días a todos jóvenes, niñas, niños, y a los demás, en este día les presentamos el nuevo programa cocinando al estilo inazuma, aquí esta Yuko Fujiwara acompañándome – señalando a una castaña de cabello rizado y ojos verdes –

Yuko: ¡Si! y cuando este hermoso programa termine nos raptaremos a Goenji y Fubuki

Hikari: Correcto! Así que fans de goenji y fubuki si los tocan morirán jóvenes - con cuchillo en la mano –

Kaito: si bien, paren con sus arranques homicidas que tienen que presentar un programa - con gota en la cabeza –

Yuko: ¡NO SON ARRANQUES HOMICIDAS! - se acerca a él con una sonrisa sádica y jugando con la navaja –

Kaito: si no son arranques homicidas - tragando saliva - es por eso que Fubuki y goenji son afortunados en tenerlas

Hikari: eso esta muy bien Kaito-chan - canturrea con su afilado cuchillo de cocina –

Yuko: ¡¿Fubuki?! ¡¿Donde?! - buscándolo por todas partes y con ojos de corazón –

Kaito: esta cocinando, recuerdas de que es el programa ¿Verdad? - pregunto esperanzado y con ojos brillantes –

Yuko: Claro~ ¡Si se la sabe cante!

Hikari: bien, dejando todo de lado es un honor presentarles este nuevo programa, pero primero que nada indicaremos que este es un concurso para saber que platillo gana hoy día - mirando un sobre que abre - y los participantes de hoy son, Yuko dilos por favor - dándole el sobre

Yuko: esta bien - tomando el sobre y leyéndolo - Dylan, Mark, Endo, Kazemaru,  
Goenji, Toramaru, Fudo, Suzuno, Nagumo, Hiroto, Mido... y... ¡Fubuki!

Hikari: y a pedido del publico, nos indican que quieren que hagan dúos e individuales, además de que nos dieron platillos específicos, ahora que pasen los chicos - dice mientras suena la música que pase el desgraciado - Kairi!

Kairi: lo siento no pude resistir - dice el pelicafe con una sonrisa traviesa –

Yuko: buena música, buena música - bailando - bien... un momento... - mirando para todos lados - perdí mi navaja

Yuko: - esquina depre - me siento ignorada~ un momento... ¡Fubuki! - se lanza sobre él –

Fubuki: espera Yuko, ahorita no - dice intentando liberarse mientras a todos les salen gotas en las cabezas –

Yuko: ahora si~

Goenji: ¿y para mi no hay abrazo?

Hikari: no estoy enojada contigo - dice cruzandose de brazos a lo que fudo se rio - te odio goenji

Goenji: pero ya te dije que fue esa fan la que me siguio - dice enojado el chico a lo que la pelinegra le ignora abrazando a hiroto –

Hikari: por eso prefiero a Hiro-chan - dice la chica mientras hiroto rie nervioso y goenji le fulmina con la mirada –

Midorikawa: te matara a balonazos hiroto - dice el peliverde a lo que el pelirrojo llora a cascaditas –

Hiroto: lo se - dice mientras llora –

Yuko: aws puro amor ahí~ :'D

Fubuki: no... respi...ro...

Yuko: ¡¿me estas diciendo gorda?!

Fubuki: no es eso... es que de ver...dad...

Yuko: cállate, me ire con Nagumo - se va y abraza a Nagumo –

Nagumo: ¡quitenmela! – Intentando huir de Yuko –

Fubuki: ¡sueltala! – con llamas a su alrededor –

Nagumo: ¡ella me esta agarrando!

Suzuno: ¿Donde quedo el programa de cocina?

Hikari: es verdad se me olvidaba, esto dejemoslo para otro programa jeje - dice riendo nerviosa - bueno ahora si, yuko lee por favor el pedido del publico para que cocinen nuestros asesinos digo cocineros - cuando todos le miran feo - perdon pero tengo dudas de su sazon

Kazemaru: que linda - dice sarcasticamente –

Yuko: somos hermosas - saca un sobre - veamos... Mark y Dylan cocinaran... - redoble de tambores - ¿de donde rayos sale eso?

Dylan: ¡Ya di que cocinaremos!

Kaito: la magia de la televisión

Mark: di que diablos cocinaremos! - fastidiandose –

Hikari: no grites Mark que sino Mama yue puede venir - con sonrisa malvada –

Mark: mierda – dice tragando saliva tenso –

Yuko: okey... okey... amargados... ¡Ramen!

Mark: ¿Comida japonesa?

Fudou: no me digas

Yuko: eh eh eh aquí las sarcásticas somos nosotras... bueno, Endo cocinara... - nuevamente los redobles de tambores - esto me da miedo... bueno, cocinara un pastel con forma de balón

Endo: ¡Al fin! ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad!

Yuko: claro que si~ ahora... Kazemaru cocinara ¡sin redobles de tambores! - mirando mal a Kaito - ¡Tallarines rojos!

Kazemaru: mejor azules

Hikari: ¿Como rayos pretendes hacer eso?

Yuko: mejor continuemos, a ver... Goenji y Toramaru cocinaran... ¡Macarrones con queso!

Toramaru: ¡que rico!

Goenji: suena fácil

Yuko: claro~ bueno Fudou preparada ¡Pie de limón!

Fudou: mejor de banana

Hikari: ¡De limón te dicen! – Sacando su navaja –

Fudou: es-esta bien – sudando frio -

Yuko: neee Suzuno y el tulipán

Nagumo: ¡Oye!

Yuko: perdón~ bueno, ellos cocinaran ¡Un cóctel de camarones con un flan napolitano!

Suzuno: sencillo

Yuko: si como no... Hiroto y Midorikawa prepararan...

Midorikawa: ¡Helado!

Hikari: en tus sueños

Midorikawa: la verdad es que si

Yuko: preparan ¡Langosta con mantequilla y curry! y finalmente Fubuki~ preparada ¡Cazuela!

Fubuki: ¿de qué?

Hikari: gallina...

Fubuki: moriré... - tragando saliva en seco –

Yuko: pobres... eran tan jóvenes

Hikari: bueno deben de hacer una buena cocina o sino las juezas los matan - dice mientras a todos les recorre un escalofrio por la espalda - y nuestras juezas son: Aplausos para Alejandra Ryosuke, Ale Franco, Shion Kishimoto, Tsubasa Madokawa, Naomi Akatsuki y Hoshiri Kozakura

Yuko: exacto, así que teman - con voz de ultra tumba - ya que lo mas probable es que mueran

Todos: No - llorando a cascaditas –

Alejandra: ni que fueramos tan malas - dice mientras se cruza de brazos recibiendo miradas de que gran mentira –

Kazemaru: Tsubasa ¿Verdad que me apoyaras? - sonriendo tiernamente a lo que ella se sonroja –

Tsubasa: claro, pero si me intoxico mueres - le dice con una hermosa sonrisa –

Fudou: jajajajajja lo más probable es que mueras - rodando en el piso por la risa –

Hiroto: como que no tienes fe en que cocinemos bien ¿no?

Fudou: claro que no, en cambio yo ¡ganare!

Todos: si como no - rodando los ojos –

Fudo: shion defiéndeme - dice mirando a la chica quien solo se señalo –

Shion: esto...mejor pasemos a la cocina - sonriendo nerviosa –

Yuko: llamare a los medicos y bomberos - toma un teléfono y llama - todo listo, ya se puede empezar  
Fubuki: desconfiada - rodando los ojos –

Hikari: bueno, ahora pasemos a la cocina donde competirán, Kaito haznos los honores

Kaito: con gusto - dice mientras se dirige hacia un telón, lo baja mostrando una enorme cocina tipo master chef - mi cocina de los sueños - con ojos brillantes –

Yuko: llorones... ahora ¡caminen pequeñas criaturas del monte! - con una antorcha en la mano –

Todos: Que hay con la antorcha?

Yuko: etto... etto... es para... - lanza la antorcha lejos - ¿cuál antorcha? Hikari-chan ya se volvieron locos D:

Hikari: si bueno, dejemos eso de lado y lárguense de una buena vez a cocinar - lanzando a los competidores a la cocina quienes caen unos sobre otros - bueno suerte y no maten a nadie que no pagamos los seguros de nadie

Chicas: que?! ¿Y si nos matan? - horrorizadas –

Hikari: pues...mejor sigamos para ver la deliciosa cocina de los chicos - mirando hacia los jovenes que ya se habian parado comenzando a buscar los ingredientes –

Yuko: etto... Kaito... se esta incendiando tu auto por que alguien irresponsable lanzo una antorcha

Kaito: QUE?! - sale disparado a ver su auto mientras las chicas miran a yuko –

Fubuki: claro, tú no has sido - dice sarcásticamente –

Yuko: ¡calla esclavo!

Goenji: jajaja te tratan como esclavo

Hikari: goenji, cierra el hocico y ponte a cocinar - con mirada afilada - luego llamare a fidio para pedirle salir

Goenji: ¡¿Que?! - botando los macarrones de la bolsa mientras mira enojado a la pelinegra - ¡Carajo! ¡A mi me hiciste rogarte una cita!

Hikari: Fidio es mas educado - encogiéndose de hombros - el me llevo a un restaurante italiano y tu a la cancha de futbol

Yuko: oh~ esto se esta poniendo bueno - con palomitas en mano - neeee esto es mejor a que cocinen... un momento ¡¿Fubuki que tienes ahí?!

Fubuki: el pollo... para la cazuela...

Yuko: Timmy... ¡Timmy! - llorando a cascaditas y rodando en el piso –

Hikari: su problema con las gallinas - dice suspirando a lo que Naomi saca su moto sierra - aun no

Naomi: lo se pero ¿no la puedo matar ya?

Hikari: no - con una gota en la cabeza –

**Con Mark y Dylan...**

Mark: ¿como rayos se hace el ramen?

Dylan: ni idea, pero podríamos echarle esto - sacando un pulpo –

Mark: si, y un poco de esto - sacando ají –

Dylan: ¿un calcetín?

Mark: no seas idiota, la ropa no se le hecha

Dylan: ta weno, ta weno no le echemos

Mark: más fácil hubiera sido preparar un pizza o una hamburguesa - llorando a cascaditas –

Dylan: yo hubiera preferido unas hambuerguesas - llorando tambien - espera y esto? - sacando una salsa extra picante -

Mark: perfecto - tirandole al agua - que mas hacemos?

Dylan: a ver mmm... - buscando - ¡esto! - lanza un brocoli –

Mark: eso no - lanza una manzana –

Dylan: ahora un huevito~ - lanzando un huevo con todo - ups se me callo con cascara y todo –

Mark: son detalles ¿Are? ¡Mira esto! - tomando entre sus manos pasas –

Dylan: ¡hecha esas cosas arrugadas!

Mark: esta bien - echando las pasas –

Dylan: bien, ahora esto - dice mientras saca varias coles de brucelas - no se que son pero parece que le dara color - lanzandolas a la olla

Mark: bueno ire por los fideos - se va mientras Dylan mueve la mezcla cuando ve una botella que dice laxante –

Dylan: bueno servira - echandole toda la botella mientras Mark regresa - creo que ya le debes hechar los fideos

Mark: Si eso creo - echandole los fideos –

Hikari: creo que mejor debimos darles una sopa instantanea - mirando a Yuko mientras las juezas estaban sentadas lejos –

Yuko: Dios santo, pobres chicas... nos demandaran y ya tengo muchas demandas

**Con Endo...**

Endo: como se hace un pastel - mirando a todos lados sin saber que hacer - ¡oh ya se! - tomando un balón de fútbol - lo usare de molde... haber primero... le ponemos harina - le hecha harina al balón - luego... ¡Huevos! - le quiebra huevos al balón - a ver... al horno por 5 minutos - mete todo al horno –

Hikari: ¡¿pero que hace?! Esta cocinando un balon!

Yuko: era de esperarse, después de todo es un pastel con forma de balón...

**Con Kazemaru...**

Kazemaru: veamos... - pone una olla con agua en la estufa - creo... que se le hecha sal... - va a echarle con el salero y este se destapa y se vacía todo en la olla – ups se me derramo, bueno no creo que pase nada grave - encogiéndose de hombros - creo que seguía los fideos o era el tomate? – mmm... vamos con el tomate - hecha un tomate entero y con cascara - se ve raro - toma un uslero y golpea el tomate en la olla, salpicando todo - perfecto

Hikari: todas morirán - tragando saliva - y nos demandaran

Yuko: exacto, ahora si que iré a la cárcel D:

**Con Toramaru y Goenji...**

Toramaru: goenji-san boto el único sobre de macarrones ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Goenji: improvisar - sacando unas bolsas de porotos –

Toramaru: esos son porotos

Goenji: da igual, es lo único que encontré - depositándolos en una olla –

Toramaru: Bueno ¿Que sigue?

Goenji: creo que el queso - dice mientras mira la despensa y encuentra una selección variada –  
Toramaru: queso azul, chedar, mozarela, rallado ¿Cual usamos?

Goenji: mmm... da igual, hay que echarlos todos - tomo todos los quesos y los hechos –

Toramaru: ¡Usted si sabe Goenji-san! - con estrellitas en los ojos –

Goenji: pues claro, por algo seremos los ganadores

Toramaru: neee ¿y ahora qué?

Goenji: pues...no hay alguna receta por ahí - buscando entre varios libros –

Toramaru: pero que flojera leer

Goenji: buen punto... hay que ponerle lo que encontremos

Toramaru: ¡Si! - toma un calcetín usado y sin que Goenji se diera cuenta lo mete a la mezcla –

Goenji: bien... encontré unas cebollas - mira a Toramaru - ¿que hiciste?

Toramaru: ¡nada! - mirada sospechosa –

Goenji: bueno si tu lo dices - encogiéndose de hombros –

Hikari: es un idiota de primera - mientras una venita en su frente aparece - mejor es Fidio

Yuko: tranquila, tranquila no te alteres - mira a Fubuki - y yo quiero a Edgar

Fubuki: ¡TE ESCUCHE! - enojandose -

Yuko: ¡ESA ERA LA IDEA!

**Con Fudou...**

Fudou: Já! ilusos, no saben cocinar - mirando todas las cosas que tenia - a ver... para comenzar necesito la masa - toma un poco de harina y la pone en un recipiente – excelente, soy único - tomando una espátula de acero - wow ¡y también soy hermoso! - mirando su reflejo - oh es cierto, esta cocinando... a ver... mmm... - comienza a revolver la masa y por accidente deja caer salsa de soya - si esto será mi triunfo y debo conseguir mas de estas perfectas espátulas - viendo su reflejo otra vez - soy grandioso

Hikari: genial, fudo esta mas concentrado en su apariencia que el la cocina

Yuko: - mirándose en una espátula - mi comprar espátula...ahora...

Hikari: los perdimos - con gota en la cabeza –

**Con Suzuno y Nagumo...**

Suzuno: bien, comencemos ¿que hacemos primero Nagumo?

Nagumo: ...

Suzuno: ¿Nagumo?

Nagumo: ...

Suzuno: ¡deja de mirar tu reflejo en esa cuchara! - lo golpea con un pescado –

Nagumo: ¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa?!

Suzuno: debemos comenzar... ¡y tú estas pegado mirando tu reflejo!

Nagumo: ¡¿pero que quieres que haga? soy hermoso!

Suzuno: eso no es cierto y empieza a trabajar, no seas vago

Nagumo: bien, bien ¿Que hago?

Suzuno: trae los camarones

Nagumo: bien - dice mientras trae los camarones y se los tira en la cabeza a suzuno - ¿Feliz?

Suzuno: no, hasta que te mate

Nagumo: morirás como un amargado

Suzuno: eso lo veremos... ¿que hacemos con los camarones?

Nagumo: yo que se - toma uno - jajaja son graciosos mira Suzuno - comienza a mover el camarón como un fantasma - ¡te voy a chupar la sangre!

Suzuno: no seas idiota y mételo en la olla

Nagumo: aguafiestas - dice mientras mete los camarones en la olla - ahora ¿que sigue?

Suzuno: supongo que hacerlos hervir - encogiéndose de hombros –

Nagumo: bueno, ahora el flan ¿Como se hace un flan napolitano?

Suzuno: la verdad es que no tengo ni idea... pero ¡Nagumo suelta esa cuchara!

Nagumo: baboso - se acerca y mete unos huevos a un molde –

Suzuno: ¿no deberás quitarle la cascara?

Nagumo: para que, si la cascara es muy nutritiva

Suzuno: esto saldrá mal, muy mal

Nagumo: mentira~ ahora pásame el vinagre

Suzuno: vinagre - con cara de asco - ¿para que diablos necesitas vinagre en un flan napolitano?, es mas ¿Que diablos tiene de napolitano?

Nagumo: ni idea, pero como ninguno sabe hacerlo... ¡al menos yo aporto! y lo d napolitano~ hay que echarle tomate - le hecha tomates a la mezcla –

Suzuno: si tu lo dices - echándole todo el frasco de vinagre –

Nagumo: veraz que con esto ganaremos

Suzuno: o bien nos mata ale-nee

Nagumo: buen punto... ahora ¡al horno! - mete el molde al horno –

Suzuno: debemos esperar

Nagumo: esperar, eso es aburrido - canturrea - mejor me ire viendo en esta espatula - haciendo caras al metal y lanzandole guiños

Hikari: estan perdidos

Yuko: y las chicas también - mirándolas con pena - de verdad nos mataran

Hikari: debimos comprar pasajes para salir del país

Yuko: aún así estaríamos en peligros, mejor nos vamos a otra galaxia

Hikari: esa idea me gusta

**Con Midorikawa y Hiroto...**

Hiroto: bien comencemos

Midorikawa: claro~ tengo todo fríamente calculado

Hiroto: me alegro que te lo tomes en serio... ¡Deja ese helado en este preciso momento!

Midorikawa: ¡Jamás, primero deja a esa langosta!

Hiroto: ¡Esto debemos prepara!

Midorikawa: bueno~ - le arrebata la langosta a Hiroto y comienza a echarle helado –

Hiroto: pero que haces?!

Midorikawa: preparando la langosta - dice mientras le echa mas helado –

Hiroto: así no se hace y deja el helado - quitándole la langosta –

Midorikawa: mi helado - llorando a cascaditas –

Hiroto: mejor haz el curry tú

Midorikawa: okey~ un momento ¿como se hace el curry?

Hiroto: yo que se, experimenta

Midorikawa: wiiiiiiiiiiiii~ lo que mas me gusta hacer, a ver mmmm... - pone una olla en la estufa y comienza a ponerle arroz - etto... ¡pescado! - toma unas cabezas de pescado y las hecha - el ingrediente secreto wuajajajajajajaja - comienza a echar litros y mas litros de helado –

Hiroto: Midorikawa como vas?

Midorikawa: perfecto, este curry sera el mejor que las juezas hayan probado

Hiroto: que sea Naomi la jueza no te favorecerá

Midorikawa: ni que Hoshiri sea la jueza te salvara tampoco - mirada burlona sonrojando al pelirrojo –

Hiroto: ¡Calla y cocina!

Midorikawa: pero si eso hago - poniendo en su mezcla todo lo que pilla –

Hiroto: debemos ganar

Midorikawa: y lo haremos~ - cortándole cabello a Hiroto sin que se diera cuenta y echándolo a su mezcla - esto le dará color y ganaremos

Hiroto: como que me falta cabello - dice tocándose la cabeza a lo que el peliverde sonrie nervioso –

Midorikawa: yo te veo normal yo creo que es tu imaginación

Hiroto: si, debe de ser mi imaginación

Midorikawa: si el lo nota me mata - susurra mientras le echa ajo a la mezcla y luego le tira un afrodisiaco - que era eso? ah bueno no creo que nadie muera

Yuko: - haciendo maletas –

Hikari: mejor larguémonos lo mas rápido posible - empacando sus cosas - llamare a fidio y le diré que nos lleve con el, empacaste todo?

Yuko: si, dile que busque a Edgar también, pero por si las dudas llevemos unas armas... nos mataran~ claro, si sobreviven...

Yuko: perfecto~ llevare a todas mis queridas armas, etto... - se pone un mostacho y le pega otro a Hikari - perfecto~

**Con fubuki…**

Fubuki: ¿Mostachos? planean huir - mirando a las chicas, para luego tomar entre sus manos un pollo - etto... ¿como demonios se hace una cazuela? - echando el pollo a una olla con agua - ahora... supongo que hay que ponerle sal - toma el salero y comienza a echarle de a poco - un poco más... un poco más... ya fue mucho - dijo viendo como el salero se había destapado y dejado caer toda la sal -demonios, bueno solo es un pequeño error - dice tragando saliva - ahora que sigue...tal vez la pimienta? esto lleva pimienta? o era mostaza o mayonesa? – pensando hasta que se encoge de hombros - por si las dudas le pondré de todas - seguido comenzó a ponerle mayonesa, pimienta, mostaza y por error kétchup - otro error... son detalles - toma veterragas y las hecha - ¿creo que eran papas? tercer error... bueno ya que se fugaran ellas tal vez me vaya en la maletera asi que al diablo todo! - comienza a tirar un montón de cosas entre ellas laxante – creo que se me paso la mano... pero... - continua echando lo que encuentra, hasta formar una mezcla extraña, la cual comienza a revolver y con ello ríe como maniático – wuajajajajajajajajajajajaaj

**Con las juezas…**

Naomi: por que nos metimos en esto?

Ale: porque Hikari y Yuko nos lo pidieron

Alejandra: además quería ver a mis hermanitos cocinar

Tsubasa: o intentar matarnos

Shion: esto me da mala espina

Hoshiri: presiento... que terminaremos con indigestión

Naomi: pero si eso sucede mueren... junto con ellas - apuntando a Hikari y Yuko –

Tsubasa: exacto, eliminaremos a los y las responsables

Alejandra: bueno solo esperemos que no nos maten enserio

Hoshiri: no creo que alguien pueda ser tan malo cocinando, a excepción de Natsumi claro

Yuko: - escuchando a escondidas con Hikari - pobres ingenuas~

Hikari: no saben lo que les espera y creo que ya acabaron

Yuko: ¡vamos a decirles que traigan los platillos!

Hikari: muy bien - cogiendo el micrófono que Kaito le pasó - ahora damas y caballeros el tiempo se acabo y veremos la cocina que realizaron nuestros participantes o las porquerías

Chicos: HEY! - enojándose –

Yuko: ¡Si! un momento... - le quita un micrófono a Kaito - ¡chicas buena suerte!

Chicas: por que esa frase?

Yuko: etto... buena suerte en escoger al ganador

Chicas y chicos: aahhh

Hikari: pobres ingenuas

Yuko: exacto - se va y llega vestida completamente de negro - que comience la degustación

Todos: por que negro?!

Hikari: que se traguen la puta comida ya! - con aura asesina y sonrisa macabra que asusta a todos - alguien quiere hacer otra pregunta?

Yuko: - levantando la mano con miedo - etto... ¿es normal qué el ramen se mueva?

Todos: que? - mirando como el ramen se movia de un lado a otro –

Hikari: pues eso es el ramen que cocinaron los americanos, ahora la mas valiente debe de probarlo - todas las chicas retroceden - es su trabajo

Yuko: ¡Naomi quiere! - empujando a la nombrada al frente - venganza~

Naomi: maldita Yuko! - dice mientras mira como el ramen se mueve mas a lo que traga saliva - es necesario hacer esto?

Hikari: si, cualquier cosa matas a Dylan y Mark

Ambos americanos: Hey!

Yuko: vamos Nao-chan... solo son tentáculos los que se mueven - escondiéndose tras Fubuki - creo...

Hikari: eso espero - tragando saliva –

Naomi: me vengare Yuko - dice mientras coge unos palillos y toma un poco de los fideos - si muero solo diré que te quise Midorikawa

Midorikawa: wa! Naomi - dice llorando a cascaditas cuando la joven prueba el menjunje –

Yuko: si sobrevives - tomando sus maletas –

Fubuki: ¿te vas?

Yuko: a ella ni Goku la mata

Midorikawa: Na-Naomi... - dice mirando a la chica la cuál esta paralizada –

Naomi: ...

Yuko: ¿Are? - se acerca a la chica y comienza a picotearla con un palito, acto seguido la chica cae completamente morada de espaldas –

Todos: O.O se... intoxico...

Hikari: pobre Naomi... ¡Yuko ¿por que cavas ese hoyo?!

Yuko: para eliminar la evidencia, y evitar demandas - con una pala haciendo un hoyo, y en un momento a otro Fubuki se la quita –

Fubuki: no enterraras a nadie...

Yuko: pe-pero...

Hikari: ¡A NADIE! ¡NA-DI-E!

Alejandra: bien...yo creo que debo de irme ahora que me acuerdo - dice sonriendo nerviosa -  
Hoshiri: yo tambien - retrocediendo junto a las demas –

Hikari: alto hay! ustedes prometieron ser juezas y el patillo que sigue es el de Endo

Endo: ¿como que irse, si mi platillo es el mejor?

Yuko: claro~

Shion: moriremos - tragando saliva en seco –

Ale: ¿quien ira?

Tsubasa: no voy ni aunque me paguen

Yuko: neee Hikari-chan elije tú a la victi... ¡digo voluntaria!

Hikari: pues...voto por ale! - lanzando a la chica al frente quien mira la rara torta con temor - no hay pagos por el hospital

Ale: bien, espero que no me mate - susurra probando con un tenedor cuando este choca con algo duro - are?

Endo: que pasa?

Ale: ESTO ES UN BALON!

Endo: ¡Claro, es un balón con forma de pastel! eso me pidieron que hiciera

Yuko: idiota...

Endo: ¿Quien?

Hikari: Nagumo...

Endo: Nagumo te dijeron idiota

Yuko: me equivoque, idiota al cubo

Hikari: bien dejando de lado este pequeño incidente, pasemos con los tallarines de kazemaru - mirando una cosa azul con verde y naranja - pues, lo probara Tsubasa

Tsubasa: Por que yo?!

Alejandra: nadie mas quiere hacerlo y el es el chico que te gusta así que fuerzas - empujándola –

Yuko: - con traje de porrista - ¡Animo! ¡Animo!

Fubuki: ¿Cuando te cambiaste?

Yuko: cuando te puse el traje de marinero

Fubuki: yo no tengo ningún traje de mari... oh... - mirándose vestido de marinero - ¿pero como?

Yuko: los enigmas de la vida

Tsubasa: ¡Se quieren callar, trato de concentrarme! - tomando un tallarín y mirándolo - es... esta cosa se movió

Kazemaru: no seas exagerada

Tsubasa: ¡Hablo en serio, se movió! ¡Se movió dije!

Hikari: bien, puede ser que se haya movido o sea un juego de hipnosis - pensándoselo - bueno, traga de una vez y califica Tsubasa

Tsubasa: me vengare algún día - dice antes de que coma el tallarín y se quede paralizada –

Kazemaru: Tsubasa? - pregunta tocándole el brazo a lo que la chica le empuja jalando un vaso de agua y tomándoselo de un trago

Tsubasa: ESTA SALADO! WA! AGUA!

Yuko: salado y verde… o azul... o naranja... o olvídalo, del color que sea D:

Hikari: bien, y el siguiente platillo es de Toramaru y Goenji... - mirando el plato - ¿no eran macarrones con queso?

Toramaru: eso es

Yuko: muchos... olores... mi vomitar

Goenji: exageradas

Ale: voy yo, es lo mas normal que he visto hasta el momento

Hikari: si ella muere goenji, te juro que me voy con Fidio

Goenji: ella no mirara y soy mucho mejor cocinero que fidio

Toramaru: claro que si, goenji-san es la ley!

Ale: eso espero - dice antes de que coja una cuchara y pruebe aquel menjunje poniendose de color verde - dios mio - dice soltando la cuchara y corriendo hacia el baño - eso sabe horrible

Hikari: que hicieron - se acerca y huele un olor a sudor - por dios huele a calcetines sucios!

Goenji: QUE?! - acercandose a oler el plato antes de que mirara fulminante a toramaru quien solo silbo –

Hikari: sabia que fidio era mejor - dice alejandose del plato enojada a lo que el pelicrema le mira shockeado –

Yuko: bueno, vamos ahora con Fudou - dice mientras todos ven un pie inflado - esto...

Hikari: le toca a shion - empujando a la chica quien solo traga saliva –

Shion: fudo, no quiero morir

Fudo: tranquila preciosa, no lo harás

Shion: - mira el pie - etto... ¿que contiene?

Fudo: todo mi amor

Shion: moriré...

Yuko: fue un gusto conocerte Shion - llorando en el hombro de Hikari –

Hikari: siempre te recordaremos

Fudo: ¡que no morirá!

Shion: adiós - toma una cuchara y prueba el pie - ¡KYAAAAAAAA QUE SALADO!

Hikari: ¡vive! - le un vaso de agua el cual se lo toma de una –

Shion: gracias - dice fulminado con la mira a Fudo.

Fudo: creo... que le falto amor...

Shion: muérete Akio – dice antes de que se ponga detrás de las juezas mientras el del mohicano se fue a un lado llorando a cascaditas –

Hikari: bien, siguen suzuno y Nagumo con su coctel de camarones y su flan napolitano o mejor dicho la porquería que hicieron – mirando la rara comida de la mesa –

Nagumo: será lo mejor que sus paladares hayan probado – dice con orgullo mientras suzuno asiente –

Yuko: bueno Alejandra te toca a ti – dice a lo que la joven traga saliva acerándose para comer un camaron cuando este empieza a caminar – kyaaa! Esta vivo!

Hikari: VIVE! DEBES VIVIR! – dice mientras varios truenos suenan a su alrededor haciendo aparecer gotas en las cabezas a todos – ups, me me pego lo del doctor frankestein

Goenji: no me digas – con una gota en la cabeza –

Alejandra: bien, veremos mejor el flan – susurra nerviosa antes de que pruebe una cuchara de aquella cosa y se le caiga la cuchara – ahí dios – dice antes de que salga corriendo al baño mientras se tapaba la boca

Suzuno: Alee-nee! – dice pero la joven solo llega al baño antes de que se escuchen sonidos de vomito –

Yuko: mataron a Alejandra, bien ahora siguen Hiroto y Midorikawa, Hoshiri-chan te toca

Hoshiri: esto, no tengo hambre, ¿Puedo irme?

Todos: No

Hikari: Vamos come – dice mientras la pelinegra suspira rendida antes de que se acercara a comer la comida extraña –

Hoshiri: matare a Hiroto antes de que yo muera – susurra la joven antes de que probara el curry y se encontrara con unos cabellos rojos – que diablos – escupiendo los cabellos – ¡CABELLO!

Midorikawa: ups, creo que encontró lo que le dio color jeje – rie nervioso el chico antes de que Hiroto se agarara de la cabeza –

Hiroto: ME CORTASTE CABELLO!

Hoshiri: ahí mi estomago – dice agarrándose el vientre antes de que salga corriendo del set mientras Yuko silba junto a los demás –

Hikari: el corre que te alcanza, pobre Hoshiri – mirando a la única victima que quedaba – supongo que solo queda Kaito

Kaito: ¡ESPEREN! ¡YO NO QUIERO COMER! – dice retrocediendo asustado a lo que todos le miran con suplica –

Hikari: oh vamos, eres el master chef, es tu deber decir que tan mal lo hizo fubuki

Fubuki: que me quedo excelente! – sonriendo triunfante mientras Kaito mira un tazón lleno de cosas extrañas –

Kaito: ¡No comeré eso! – señalando el plato –

Yuko: lo haces o sino Hikari se lleva a Katsumi de visita con Hakuryuu

Kaito: ¡ANTES MUERTO! – dice mientras el chico toma una cucharada de la comida y al instante cae al suelo inconsciente –

Yuko: eso pasa por celoso, ¡YA SABES LO QUE TE PUEDE OCURRIR RYU!

Hikari: bien, notando que muchas de nuestras juezas terminaron con problemas estomacales y otras inconsientes, dejemoslo en un empate y solo dire que este programa seguirá, dejen sus sugerencias de platillos que les gustaría que los chicos cocinen, ahora si nos marchamos, ¡YUKO, AL COCHE DE FIDIO!

Yuko: ¡SI! – grita corriendo junto a Hikari mientras cogen sus cosas y salen del estudio – ADIOS A TODOS!

Chicos: ¡ESPEREN! – salen del estudio encontrándose con que las dos chicas se subieron a un auto rojo que conducía fidio y a un lado estaba Edgar –

Hikari y Yuko: ¡ARRANCA YA! – gritan antes de que el ojiazul arrancara el auto llevándoselas –

Goenji y Fubuki: FIDIO, EDGAR DECLARENSE MUERTOS! – con llamas a su alrededor –

Hiroto: si es que no los matan primero – aterrado mirando a las juezas que comieron sus platillos – ¡A CORRER!

Chicos: WA! – gritan mientras comienzan a correr siendo perseguidos por las chicas quienes llevan antorchas y rastrillos – ¡SOMOS INOCENTES!

Chicas: ¡PUDRANSE EN EL INFIERNO! – con llamas a su alrededor –

* * *

**Bueno esos es todo lo que logramos realizar Yuko y yo, si esta horrible no nos odien , se que muchos quiesieron que sus comidas aparecieran pero es que estamos apretadas así que volvemos a decir dejen sus platillos y la persona que quieren que cocinen y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews para darnos animos XD, ahora byeeeee**


End file.
